


The Difference Between Us

by cookinguptales



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Hand Witch/Gompers, Hand Witch/Hiker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/pseuds/cookinguptales
Summary: Multi-Bear has lived in the mountains for a long time and he has seen many things. But those mountains keep secrets, and so does he.





	The Difference Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).

“And he’s so handsome!”

“Mm-hmm,” Multi-Bear hummed as he sat back in his chair and sipped at his tea.

“I just can’t believe a hunk like that would want to be with a witch like me!”

Multi-Bear put his cup down on his saucer. “He said he wants to go out with you?” he asked.

“Well… No. Not in so many words,” the Hand Witch admitted, tilting her head to the side. “But it was implied!”

“Hmm…” Multi-Bear did his best to hide his unease behind a sip of tea.

Hand Witch looked at him for a moment, then her shoulders slumped. “You don’t think he likes me, do you?” she asked.

“I don’t—”

“It’s okay,” she interrupted. “Remember our deal? We don’t lie to each other.”

It was a harsh life up here in the mountains. Both of them did their best to forget that during these little get-togethers, but the fact remained. The mountains were harsh. Dark things lurked in the shadows here, and allies were important. And on those cold nights when the whistling wind drowned out your own heartbeat, friends were even more important.

They’d both weathered enough of those. And both of them recognized each other’s power. That was why they’d made their first pact all those years ago. No lies. Lies were too dangerous here.

“I don’t know if he likes you or not,” Multi-Bear said, his voice a slow rumble. “But I think it’s too soon to get excited.”

“Well, maybe,” Hand Witch agreed in that way she had that told him she didn’t really agree at all. “But things are different now, MB. You’ll see. I’m a brand-new me!”

“Maybe,” he murmured. He wasn’t going to say that she hadn’t needed a makeover. No lies, after all. And that boy had been there in the Hand Witch’s cave. Multi-Bear had heard his squeaky prepubescent voice echoing through the caves.

That cub was a good one. Perhaps he and his sister really had changed the witch’s life.

But still. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

“Oh, pish,” she said, waving one gnarled old hand at him. “You worry too much, MB. This witch is made of strong stuff.”

“I know,” Multi-Bear said quietly. That was exactly the problem.

This handsome young hiker wasn’t the first person Hand Witch had brought home. He’d seen them all, from Wandr dates to swap meet acquaintances, and all had turned tail and run the moment they’d seen her little cave of horrors. Multi-Bear didn’t judge, of course, but it was easier to be unafraid of a thousand fingers when you had a dozen eyes to watch them with.

When they were lucky, the suitors ran. When they didn’t run, none of them were lucky.

“Besides, he’s lasted longer than any of the others!” she crowed happily and wiggled her oddly hand-like feet. “Almost a week so far!”

That was certainly much longer than that waitress from the swap meet had lasted, or even that burly lumberjack who’d happened upon their caves. There were only two others who’d even approached a week. One had been a very intense pool owner, but he’d been there for a magical prosthetic hand, not romance. Multi-Bear was reasonably sure that even Hand Witch had known that at the time.

The other? Well. They didn’t talk about the other. Not anymore.

“That’s very promising,” Multi-Bear replied, keeping his tone noncommittal. “He’s certainly quite a bit braver than the others.”

“No, no,” she said, waving her hand again, “that’s what I’m telling you! They don’t have to be brave anymore! I won’t scare them!”

Not with her cave, perhaps, but Multi-Bear had been her friend for a long, long time. He’d found delight in her, but he’d also seen a darkness that made him shudder to think about. Even outside of that darkness, though, that cold sort of spitefulness that only seemed to come out when provoked, Hand Witch was still, as the kids would say, _a lot_. Desperation was not attractive on anyone, and Hand Witch could be particularly worrisome when desperate.

Multi-Bear didn’t say anything for a moment as he weighed his words. He finally settled on, “I know you have a lot of love to give.” And she did. He knew for a fact that she did. She’d been so kind to him over the years. Had given him protection spells to keep the Manotaurs away. Had danced with him to girly Icelandic pop sensation BABBA. Had been there for him on the nights when the wind had been too loud, too fierce, for him to stand it.

But she had a lot of pain, too. Pain that he would give anything to keep her from feeling again — for all their sakes. “Should I talk to him?” he asked.

“What are you saying, MB?” she asked, batting her lashes at him comedically. “Gonna give him the shovel talk?”

“Something like that,” he said. Multi-Bear didn’t plan on threatening the man — that would end nowhere good — but it would probably be wise for him to test the mettle of Hand Witch’s newest suitor. He would have to be strong to withstand her advances… or her fury.

“Maybe it _would_ be a good idea for the two men in my life to meet each other,” she said, sighing a little dramatically. “And you’ve always been a good judge of character.”

They were both quiet for a moment, remembering what had happened last time the Hand Witch had ignored his reservations. That charismatic young traveler who’d swept her off her clawed feet, who’d promised her forever while smirking at Multi-Bear, slow and smug, over her shoulder.

She hadn’t listened to him then. It had taken a long time before she’d realized that Samuel was only interested in her magic. Too long. By then she was in too deep. She was too hurt. Too angry.

Multi-Bear remembered hearing screeching coming from her cave and the clatter of shattered glass. But by the time he’d reached her, it’d been too late. He’d found her crouched amongst the remains of a shattered teapot, her gnarled fingers shaking as they tried to piece it back together.

But nothing was fixable that night. Nothing. Multi-Bear had just helped her sweep up the mess, focusing on her sobs instead of the plaintive bleat of something _wrong_ just outside of their caves. Cloven hooves stumbling around to a human cadence. A lost soul slipping away into the valleys that separated them.

Back in the here and now, Multi-Bear shuddered just thinking of it. And in front of him, his friend was staring at their teapot and rubbing scarred fingers together. She remembered. They both did, even if they no longer spoke of it. Of him.

“I’ll talk to him,” Multi-Bear finally said. “I’m sure we’ll get along well.”

“Yes,” she responded, but the cheer in her voice was muted and shaky. “I’m sure we’ll all get along well.” She attempted a weak smile. “Everything is different now, remember?”

“Yes,” Multi-Bear replied. “Everything is different.”

He hoped.


End file.
